


spontaneous side effects

by revengeavenue



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't stop anticipating that something is going to happen. He just doesn't know what, until it hits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spontaneous side effects

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a short drabble thing for a collection I planned like a year ago, but I found it again and decided to rewrite it a bit. I am left with this weird thing. enjoy!

The acid in Luke's stomach started to make him feel sick as the clock ticked. He was waiting in the dressing room for showtime and he couldn't calm his nerves. He wasn't worried about forgetting a line or cord. He wasn't worried about messing up at all. Chewing his fingernails, Luke couldn't figure out what was getting him so worked up.

Everything was fine, but maybe it wasn't. That thought alone would ruin him. He paced around in his and Ashton's shared dressing room, just waiting for a loud voice to tell him how much time until they have to be on stage.

The crowd was going to be slightly larger than usual. Playing in front of a few more thousand people didn't seem too worry-inducing to Luke. It was obvious he wouldn't figure out what was making him so anxious any time soon, so he tried to stop thinking about the topic altogether.

His mind immediately went to think about exactly how he got to where he was so fast. It was absolutely mind blowing. Part of him still wanted to be a small band again, just so he could have that wonderful privacy he once had. Sadly, he was what interviewers labeled as "famous", so privacy was a thing in the past.

It wasn't that being so called "famous" bothered him, it was all the shit that came with it. He let it bother him a lot more than he wanted to admit. He loved the fans, but not the attention he got everywhere he went. Being famous means having lots of attention directed towards you and Luke wasn't so sure if that was a good thing. It was living in constant fear of doing the wrong thing, saying the wrong thing, and just plain fucking everything up in general. Most days he could shake the worry, but on occasion, he was just too aware of it.

But, still, that wasn't the very thing he was so worked up about. Something was going to happen and he felt it in the air surrounding him.

"Hey Luke, you alright honey?" Ashton was deeply concerned, because he never used pet names on his bandmates unless he was. Luke's head snapped up, breaking his intense eye contact with the floor. He had no idea that Ashton entered the room until he heard his voice.

"Oh, hey Ash. Yeah, just a little nervous for tonight, that's all." Luke decided to downplay his worries this time. He didn't want Ashton to worry about him too much.

The shorter boy didn't say anything. He just walked into Luke's arms and gave him a reassuring squeeze, letting his hands slide under the hem of his Misfits shirt. Ashton's cold hands made Luke shiver.

Luke sighed as he hugged him back, nestling his head temporarily in the crook of Ashton's neck. His lips pressed against his tan skin by complete accident, and it sparked something in Luke.

"If you want to talk about anything, I'm here to listen," Ashton kindly offered to the boy in his arms. God, he was just so sweet and Luke got the impulsive urge to kiss him on the lips.

That was it. He fucking figured it out. Something told him that if he didn't go through with this, he'd be completely restless later. So, he made a quick decision.

He pulled his head off Ashton's rather comfortable shoulder and lightly ghosted his lips over the other boy's own. If he could bottle up the feeling in his chest, he so fucking would.

Ashton's gasp was nearly silent against Luke's lips. Shock pulsed through his body so quickly that he was getting dizzy. This is what he wanted, and he didn't know it until it was about to happen.

After the moment of hesitation, Ashton let his lips press against Luke's and it was all teenage butterflies. Luke did not expect this to ever be happening, but then again, he liked spontaneous things. And the kiss was definitely spontaneous, because he fucking liked it. Luke let his hands drift to Ashton's hips, pulling him closer so that their bodies were flush against one another.

Luke was the first one to pull apart their moving lips. He felt as if his heart would, quite frankly, fall out of his ass. Ashton just stared up at him with big doe eyes, and his arms still around the blonde.

"We should do that more often," Ashton admitted with the most beautiful smile on his face. Luke was positive that his smile alone could make flowers grow.

"I agree," Luke replied, returning a smile of his own. He started rubbing circles into Ashton's prominent hip bones.

The sound of footsteps gradually approaching made them jump apart. They left the dressing room with thoughts of what they'd do when the show was over, thoughts that no one else would need to know.


End file.
